fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Admon Dullake
Galexia 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Admon's in the lower-middle class and is not in the nobility. His parents, Arianna and Vincent both work in Atlantis. Admon has a little brother named Drake(he calls him Dranny) that is 5 years younger than him. He is 17 years old, and he goes to Foxfire, and is in Level 7. He grew up with elves often staring at him; not in a good way, but in a bad way. His mother, Arianna is a Talentless and his father Vincent was formerly in the Nobility, and Vincent is a Guster. Vincent was demoted to middle class because of his marriage. Arianna and Vincent were considered a bad match, but they decided to marry anyways because they loved each other. Vincent's parents strongly disliked Vincent's pick for a wife. Admon's parents hesitated about having kids because they feared that their children would get negative remarks for who they are, and their fear came true. When Admon was introduced to the world lots of rumors were in the air about how he'd possibly be a Talentless just like his mother. After that their parents did not plan on having another kid, but in the end they did because they saw how lonely Admon was and wanted him to have a sibling to at least be friends with, because other elves avoided him due to his status. When he was a Level 3, he met a kid named Angel Strian that offered to be his friend, and ever since then they were inseparable. They were best friends. He manifested as a Phaser and Polyglot at Level 3 in Foxfire. His main goal was to become an Emissary after he became a Level 7, but he knew that his goal would be challenging because lots of elves would doubt his abilities. Nevertheless he wanted to have a job in the Nobility. Ever since he reached his elite levels he grew sick of other's unfair treatment towards him, and instead of trying to change the society, he accepted it and wanted to play along with it. He grew distant with his mother, who was a Talentless, and started to drift away from his brother because he was beginning to fear that Drake was a Talentless, because Drake's grades suffered in Ability Detecting Class. He assumed that his family's history as a bad match would affect his chances of entering the Nobility. Despite his best friend's warning about how he was changing; for the bad, not for good, Admon was determined to do anything to become an Emissary. Those whispers and stares, they changed him. He wasn't as bubbly and bright he was before. He wanted to change. He was even willing to risk losing his family's trust in him in order to raise his status. Starting to see how their son was changing, his parents forcefully made Admon sit through a family conversation. Finally having the final straw of his family, Admon spoke truthfully-which was the theme of the family conversation-, and called his brother a failure and a mistake, and told him that he regretted having him as a brother. His parents tried to have him apologize and admit his mistake, and all he said was, "The only mistake I made was being born in this household.". Soon his parents started to build an emotional barrier between them and Admon. Drake started to avoid Admon. Now he only had his best friend left.......or he thought so. Angel had heard about everything that happened between Admon and his family through his little sister, Helena. Helena was close friends with Drake, and they stuck together as best friends through thick and thin. Angel felt that his best friend wasn't the same as before. He started to neglect Admon and eventually left him. Feeling abandoned and alone, Admon missed days of school to rethink about his past actions. It was then he realized his errors. Admon felt sorry for how he acted, and tried to patch things up between his family. But after months and months of neglect, Drake looked at Admon as if he was a stranger. His parents wouldn't forgive him. It was too late to try and fill in the wedge that drove them away. Admon scored low in his classes on the finals of Level 7. He felt stressed and burdened and the disappointed looks of his family haunted him. It wasn't until he reached Level 8 when he decided to make the best out of the situation he was in, and resumed his goal to become an Emissary. He knew that he broke his first promise to himself in the worst way possible; he swore to himself to do anything to make sure his brother wasn't affected by other people's negative looks, but it was him that had negatively affected his brother. Now he learned a valuable lesson to never allow his selfish reasons to harm his loved ones. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Admon is a bright, bubbly person. He loves making others laugh and he always tries to be positive. He was told to act kind to everyone despite how they treat him, and he often devoted all his time making sure his little brother was happy. He's very protective of his brother, and is sad about how others treated him just because of his status, not for who he truly is. Although he looked like he was all sunshine and rainbows, he often was lonely and miserable because of how isolated he was and how people didn't like him. Sometimes he would shed a few tears because of this. After his little brother was born, he swore to himself that he'd do anything to make sure his brother wasn't affected by other people's negative looks. Other people sometimes thought that he was......below average and was a failure because of how bubbly and light-headed he was. But they were wrong. Admon aced in every subject at school, and was very smart. It was just that he didn't show that side of him. After he reached his elite levels he became more serious and depressed. He acted cold towards others and shut himself from others. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) V, from BTS. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He is good at acting, singing, and is good at almost every skill, since his mother's brother taught him all of it. He is especially good at outward channeling and telekinesis. He wants to be even more skilled at breathing control, and he wants to be good at appearing more serious. He is not good at sitting still and is terrible at attempting to read books. He absolutely HATES textbooks and books in general, but reads them anyways because he wants to be smart. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) No, he is not a Talentless. Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) Yes, he has manifested. He manifested as a Phaser and a Polyglot. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) Polyglot and Phaser. If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved